A sake induced adventure
by WigglyJello
Summary: Watari's date having bailed on him, asks Tsuzuki to an innocent dinner. Mishearing their plans, Hisoka sets out to break up the never romantically invovled duo. Lets just see how far a sake induced Hisoka will go. TsuHis [Dedicated to Sannie!]


A/N: My first Yami no Matsuei fic. [Dedicated to Sannie. Happy birthday!]  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly no, Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me. The charecters are creations of the brilliant Matsushita Yoko.  
  
Warning: The story contains shonen-ai pairings, which means boy/boy pairings. If your against that type of thing please leave, story may contain sexual content.. (mild really, just a joke or two ^^;;)  
  
Summary: Watari's date having bailed on him, asks Tsuzuki to an innocent dinner. Mishearing their plans, Hisoka sets out to break up the never romantically invovled duo. Lets just see how far a sake induced Hisoka will go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** A SAKE INDUCED ADVENUTRE **  
  
**************************************  
  
Tsuzuki emerged from his office and gently closed the door. Hisoka was finishing up the write-up for last week's case and he really hated to be disrupted. The purple eyed shingami chuckled to himself, Hisoka was to serious and uptight for someone so young. He made a mental note to change that, but first things first, it was lunch time and he hadn't eaten since..  
  
... oh, it had only been thirty minutes.   
  
***  
  
Rummaging around the contents in the fridge he heard Watari walk in looking slightly distressed. Watari clutched a cordless phone in his left hand, and an envelope in his right. With a piece of toast in his mouth and a small bottle of sake in hand, Tszuki walked over and sat down beside him. "Waz wong?"  
  
Watari looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "What?"  
  
Tsuzuki swallowed and tried again. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing, just Tai called, something came up and he couldn't make it tonight." (1)  
  
"Why so down than? It's not like he hasn't cancelled before."  
  
"I had the whole night planned out," he exclaimed exasperatedly. "And what on earth possessed you to drink sake at 10 in the morning?!"  
  
Tsuzuki smirked. "You know Hisoka can't drink even small amounts of sake without passing out. I thought maybe if he drank it slightly diluted, he could get used to the alchohol and eventually get a drink with me later on. For work I mean, there are some cases you need to .. erm..drink for.." he trailed off, somewhat lamely, cheeks tinted a light pink color.  
  
"Anyways, continue."  
  
Watari raised an eyebrow as he examined the bright red hue adorning Tsuzuki's cheeks. He really did look quite cute when he was flustered.  
  
"We were going to see this play and than have dinner afterwards. I payed for everything in advanced thinking I was going to spend all my money before tonight. It's a lot of money too, the play's almost completely sold out and the food is ridiculously expensive at the Regency Palace."  
  
Tsuzuki whistled. "I'm impressed, someone's got you whipped good."  
  
Watari crinkled his nose in distaste. "Keep up that attitude, and you can forget about a free dinner."  
  
Those large violet eyes became starry and brimmed with tears and his ears perked up all to eagerly.  
  
"Truly Watari?"   
  
"Yes baka, it's two late to ask anyone else on a date. Besides, a friendly dinner might be nice." He bonked the inu form of Tsuzuki on the nose."  
  
"Hmmpf, don't call me that!"  
  
"Call you what?"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Ba- what? Why not? Hisoka does it all the time."  
  
"Exactl- Never mind."  
  
He turned around trying to avoid Watari's question gaze but at the same time he could still feel the eyes upon him. The inquiring gaze soon morphed into a smirk of satisfaction as the scientist figured out exactly what he meant.  
  
Tsuzuki knew that even as his back was turned, that smirk was still there, that secretive, smug look.  
  
Watari almost walked out the kitchen door but instead chose to lean there. He would have enough time to poke fun at him but an escape route was already tangible just incase.  
  
"I'd better go. After all, I wouldn't want Hisoka getting all pouty and jealous."  
  
Tsuzuki grabbed a coffee cup (no it isn't empty) and threw it at his head.   
  
Watari ducked, he had avoided the cup completely but as for the contents... well lets just say that Watari now comes in french vanilla. Although his coffee drenched state did nothing to his sense of humour.  
  
"I'll swing by your office at about seven-ish. Be ready. Oh and if you feel the need to repay me for dinner, that little black number you've got would more than suffice."  
  
He flashed him a saucy wink and turned to go.  
  
Said shinigomi stared dumbfoundly at the back of the oh-so-subtle scientist.   
  
"If you think dinner is enough to pursuade me into your arms for the evening your wrong! Because, what is dinner but pre-dessert?" He called after him.  
  
Watari giggled softly at that and threw one last comment at him.  
  
"I can be your dessert Tsuzuki, with extra chocolate," he said enticingly. With that he closed the door and strutted down the hallway.  
  
Tsuzuki closed his eyes. 'Stupid, perverted Wa- hey did he say something about chocolate?' He shook his head and walked outside to get some air.  
  
********  
  
Hisoka curiously peered out the office door. The building was strangely quiet, much too quiet. Had Tszuki left already? He bit his lip nervously, it wasn't like him to just get up and leave without so much as a word. As he made his way to the kitchen (Tsuzuki's favourite refuge) he could hear a heated conversation going on.   
  
"I'll swing by your office at about seven-ish. Be ready. Oh and if you feel the need to repay me for dinner, that little black number you've got would more than suffice."  
  
Hisoka choked, all of a sudden he felt like he was tresspassing on a very private and very perverted moment. Hey wait, isn't that Watari's voice?   
  
"If you think dinner is enough to pursuade me into your arms for the evening your wrong! Because, what is dinner but pre-dessert?"  
  
He froze.   
  
That voice.  
  
He knew that voice.   
  
But. it was impossible.. wasn't it?! Watari and Tsuzuki?! I mean they couldn't be invovled. The absolutely couldn't be. It was just so ugghh..  
  
Seething, the young shingami pressed his ears closer to the door as he snarled under his breath.  
  
"I can be your dessert Tsuzuki, with extra chocolate."  
  
Hisoka started coughing rather violently and ran back into the office before he would interrupt them. He slammed the door shut causing the entire office to shake violently.  
  
'What the hell was that,' he wondered aloud.  
  
A few hours later, Hisoka's muscles were aching. He had drowned himself in work that morning, anything to keep himself distracted.  
  
'Baka! Why is this bothering you so much? It's not like there's anything between the two of you. Tsuzuki is perfectly free for the taking.'   
  
He sighed inwardly.  
  
'Because he was suppose to be mine for the taking.'  
  
Hisoka mentally slapped himself but his mind continued to ramble on.  
  
'After all, it's not like I should be surprised. There was that whole stripping incident with the Devil's mark and all. Obviously that was just a rather lame attempt to cop a feel and take a quick peek.' (2)  
  
'That's odd. Tsuzuki's been gone all morning. Bet he's getting ready for his date,' Hisoka thought bitterly.   
  
Having nothing better to do, he decided on a quick break and went to raid the kitchen.  
  
He opened the door to the mini fridge and quickly scanned it. A rather large bottle of sake caught his eye. 'Maybe, I'll fall asleep and realize this was just some stupid nightmare.'   
  
He downed a swig of the sake. Than another. And another. And finally he drained the entire bottle. His head started to spin and he fell to the ground clutching his head. Pretty soon, he passed out completely.  
  
A long while after, Hisoka awoke with a hangover, his sanity wasn't all there either.  
  
"Itai.." he swore silently.   
  
He had enough sanity left to know that he probably shouldn't drive himself home. Rising slowly he groped the counter for balance and plucked the phone from the reciever. Sitting back down on the floor he patiently waited for his cab. They usually take what? 15 minutes to get here? He glanced at his watch which read six-fifty.  
  
"I'm forgetting something," he mumbled softly to himself. "But I can't seem to remember what."  
  
The more he thought about it, the more lost he became. Finally, he gave up and rested his head against the cold floor tiles.  
  
Tsuzuki walked in and sat at the table, drumming his fingers patiently as we waited for Watari. He took no notice of Hisoka, most likely because the large counter concealed him completely from view.  
  
Hisoka sat up slowly, peering around the counter to see who had walked in.  
  
Gasping inaudibly, he stared at Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki looked great, fantastic, sexy even. His eyes became half lidded as they stared his body up and down. His pulse quickened as he sat there dumbfounded, staring in awe. Gone were his regular work clothes, he was now wearing a white collar shirt with a black suit. The first two buttons of his shirt were left open, causing Hisoka to almost have a bleeding nose.   
  
'Stop staring at him!' his mind snapped at him.  
  
'...'  
  
'Your still staring.'  
  
'....'  
  
'A few more seconds couldn't hurt.. riight?'  
  
'....'  
  
'Oh god, is every inch of his body absolutely perfect?'  
  
'....'  
  
'Yummy...'  
  
'....'  
  
And so, Hisoka continually stared at Tsuzuki as if he were some dessert and took in every inch of 'his' sex god.  
  
Tsuzuki glanced around the room, sensing something, than dismissing the notion as quickly as it came.  
  
Hisoka wasn't sure whether he felt grateful or disapointed that Tsuzuki hadn't worn 'the little black number.' I mean come on, have you seen his ass. Hisoka hadn't been around for to long, but he had seen his fair share of asses and Tsuzuki's...  
  
Those simple lust filled daydreams of his, came to a crashing halt as the blonde strolled into the room.   
  
"Ahh Tsuzuki, hope you haven't been waiting too long."  
  
"No not at all. Dinner first?"  
  
Watari chuckled. "Nope, show first, than dinner."  
  
Only moments after they had left someone started knocking on the door.  
  
The sake was coming back into effect as he opened the door.  
  
A short, stubby man looked up at Hisoka.  
  
"Someone order a cab?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. 'He couldn't let Watari get away with this.'  
  
The driver poked Hisoka. "Hello? Anybody home?"  
  
His large green eyes came into focus.  
  
"Yes, take me to the Cineplex Theater."  
  
******  
  
He hastily gave the drive a few yen notes before slamming the door and walking through the main entrance.  
  
"Excuse me sir!"  
  
He payed no attention to the young lady taking tickets.  
  
"SIR!"  
  
Infact Hisoka was frantically looking around for Tsuzuki that he didn't notice the security guard in front of him.  
  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't have a ticket."  
  
'Shimatta. Think.. Think.. say something. Say anything.' The silence was begining to seem awkward  
  
as they stared at eachother. 'Any bit of conversation will help. Nothing you say can make this more   
  
awkward.'  
  
"Can you help me out here? I-I'm looking for my boyfriend and I think he's having an affair with a..a cheap blonde who has nothing to offer him but good ass."  
  
'Clearly, I was mistaken..baka.'  
  
He blushed furiously as the words finally made their way to his brain.  
  
"Look pal, the rule is no ticket, no entrance, kapeesh?"  
  
Hisoka broke down into tears and buried his face in the officer's chest. Sniffling in between sobs and giving him long teary eyed glances.  
  
"Please, this is r-really important. This guy is the love of my life and if he really is cheating on me, I-I don't k-now if I can..."  
  
To say that the security guard look uncomfortable was clearly a gross understatement.  
  
"Look, if it's that important to you, that guy over there bought out most of the tickets. He's selling tickets overpriced. The seats are pretty damn bad but it'll get you in."  
  
The guard sweatdropped as Hisoka dashed off to purchase a ticket.  
  
'I suppose high school drama isn't completely useless after all!'  
  
Hisoka smirked as he walked passed the security guard, his eyes sparkling mischeviously.  
  
  
  
****  
  
The lights were already dimmed as he walked into the theater. The people around him were whispering excitedly, waiting for the show to start. Hisoka scanned the room carefully, trying not to overlook anybody. He knew Tsuzuki would draw attention to himself soon enough. Granted Tsuzuki was extremely discreet when he needed to be, but this guy could be extremely eccentric and childish.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Soka-Chan! Soka-chan! Soka-chan!"  
  
Hisoka tried all the harder to ignore him and contiually read his book. This did nothing to damper Tsuzuki's enthusiasm, so his only choice was to start again, this time with more determination.  
  
Hisoka knew he was up to something, as long as he didn't let his guard down he would escape un-  
  
"Ahhh haha.. stop it! Stop it! Nooo onegai! Tsuz - Tsuzuki, onegai ha.."  
  
"Are you going to concead defeat and give me your full undivided attention Soka-chan?"  
  
Tszuki flashed him his notorious,triumphant smirk, which lead to Hisoka becoming unconciously sulky and pouty.  
  
Sighing, Hisoka recovered from his tickle torture and got off the floor. "Fine. What is it you want."  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Tsuzuki."  
  
Hisoka flashed him a warning glare.  
  
"All right. Are you ready for this. We're going to play..." He paused for a dramatic effect. "Hide and go seek! Just one game, I promise. If you win, I'll treat you to ice cream. But if you can't find me in fifteen minutes, you have to treat me."  
  
Hisoka groaned.  
  
"Now close your eyes and count to fifty."  
  
***  
  
*Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty. Read or not, here I - oh forget it!" he cried out angrily.  
  
Quickly popping in and out of every room Hisoka was getting slightly distressed. He felt a little silly playing such a childish game especially since he had run into Tatsumi on the way. It had taken a lot of self restraint not to bolt when he told him that, he and his extremely skilled, high level shinigami partner were playing hide and go seek around the office.   
  
Anyways, Tzusuki had never left the office in the first place. After the little run in with Tatsumi he heard a extremely high pitched sound which turned out to be Tsuzuki hiding behind the curtains trying to supress his girlish laughter. Well I suppose you could say Tzusuki was a bit of a sore loser because once he realized that Hisoka was on to him, he ran out and launched a new set of tickle attacks on Hisoka.  
  
A lesson was to be learned from that day : ALWAYS let Tsuzuki win.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
As it turns out, Hisoka didn't have to wait long before Tsuzuki gave himself up. He leaned against the wall, trying to listen for that proverbial voice.   
  
"Watari! For the last time, I do not enjoy light bondage!" came a indignant shriek.  
  
Soft laughter followed the offending protest.  
  
Once Hisoka could see the two quite clearly, his mind automatically 'clicked' into scheming mode.  
  
The play turned out to be a love story, where a prince and a princess who have never met are arranged to be married. The twist is that as both of them disguise themselves as peasants and end up falling in love with eachother, without the other ever knowing their true identity. Well about a week before the wedding, where they would meet for the first time, the princess dashes off to see her love only to find him talking to a friend about his wedding. Heartbroken, the princess winds up taking a bottle of poision. The prince who could not find his lovely maiden and is grief strucken but agrees to go ahead with the wedding, thinking that some day he might find his way back to the maiden. He reaches her room only to find that his maiden is actually the princess, but seeing the bottle of poison next to her, he realizes that it's too late. So he takes his sword and plunges it into his own heart so they could be together in the after life.  
  
Hisoka who was quite interested in the play only occasionally glanced over at the two to see if Watari was keeping his hands to himself. Well during one of the sappy scenes, Tsuzuki had gotten teary eyed and leaned his head against the scientist's broad shoulders. Watari returned the affection by softly grasping the taller's hand. Needless to say, Hisoka was not a happy camper.  
  
As a young girl walked passed him, anxious to get back to her seat, Hisoka smirked softly before starting up another one of his award winning performances.  
  
"Excuse me miss. Miss."  
  
".... may I help you?"  
  
[Enter manipulative heart string tugging conversation here]  
  
(A/N: Since Hisoka can actually see into other peoples hearts, it wouldn't be hard to find what he needs  
  
and manipulate their feelings for his own purposes ^^;)  
  
Hisoka leaned back agaisnt the wall as his the evil smirk on his face reached sadistic levels unsurpassable by man kind.   
  
******  
  
Location: Watari's car  
  
Time: Eight thirty PM  
  
Destination: The Regancy Palace  
  
"Itai..." Watari groaned and rubbed his ear gently.  
  
Tzusuki (who was driving) chuckled softly.   
  
"I'm not making it up for attention! That red head was tweaking my ear! And she shoved a pill down my throat."  
  
"Is it really possible for her to do that without me noticing and without any of her friends taking their eyes away from the stage? Besides, how does someone stuff a pill down your throat without getting out of their seat?"  
  
"I don't know but.."  
  
"And if she was tweaking your ears like you say, how come they're not red?"  
  
"I don't know.. but she did!" he insisted.  
  
"Any ways, I'm surprised they didn't throw us out of the theater. You were screaming every ten minutes and there was that one time where you started to scream and that girl looked so shocked, she looked like she wanted to cry."  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes danced with merriment. "I had to keep her boyfriend from killing you."  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"And when the audiance members started to pelt you with popcorn. Oh and that one person started throwing, what was it? Tampons at you! Oh the look on your f-"  
  
"I said forget it!"  
  
So they drove the rest of the way in silence, not noticing a small yellow taxi trailing behind them and a green eyed boy who was guaffing merrily, tucking a tampon safely into his pocket.  
  
*******  
  
"Welcome to the Regency Palace. Do you have a reservation?"  
  
"Yes for two, under the name Yutaka, Watari."  
  
"Come right this way please."  
  
Hisoka cautiously stepped into the restaurant as he carefully eyed Tzusuki and approached the reception desk.  
  
"Welcome to the Regency Palace. Do you have a reservation?"  
  
"Erm.. no. I was planning to meet a friend at the bar."  
  
"Oh, well just go straight down the hall that and turn to your left. You can't miss it."  
  
Hisoka sat on top of the stool. "Waiter! I'd like a class of Dom Perignom." (3)  
  
[A few tables away.]  
  
Tzusuki and Watari are engaged in conversation.  
  
"So that Muraki says 'King full house. Game over. Well Tzusuki-san, for one night, you are mine.' Obviously, this wasn't very good for me, but than Hisoka pops out from no where and says 'Wait.' Well I thought Hisoka had come to save me, but you know what he said? Do you?!"  
  
Watari was very amused. "I take it he didn't save you?"  
  
"Well eventually.."  
  
"So continue. What did Hisoka say?"  
  
"So anyways, Hisoka comes in and says 'Wait. You can't have one of my best dealers for free. Sensei, 50, 000 yen a night. Quite cheap." (4)  
  
By this point, Watari was shaking with laughter. "So how did Hisoka save you in the end if he sold you?"  
  
"Well naturally I begged him to save me." Tsuzuki frowned. "So he and Muraki played a hand and set me up as a prize. He won though, thank goodness for that."  
  
Watari's laughter had gone to defeaning levels and the people around them had begun to stare. Tsuzuki calmed him down by very roughly pulling at both his ears.   
  
"I give, I give."  
  
Tszuki was clearly enjoying every moment of this and by no means was he going to stop just yet. That is, until Watari started pulling at his ears as well. And Watari could pull pretty damn hard.  
  
*Sometime later*  
  
"Itai.."   
  
*GLARE*  
  
*whimpering*  
  
*GLARE*  
  
"Gomen Watari.."  
  
"Baka! What did you think you were doing.?."  
  
Tsuzuki cowered at the scientist's rage. "You wouldn't stop laughing."  
  
"What part of 'let go, your ripping out my ears don't you understand'" he shrieked madly.  
  
"Well, to be honest.. it kind of urged me on, I mean..  
  
*GLARE*  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Watari sighed.  
  
"Baka, well let me see your ears."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I'll check your ears for you too!"  
  
Watari tilted Tsuzuki's face. "Tilt your head this way so I can get a closer look."  
  
(When two people sitting or standing across from eachother lean in and tilt their heads slightly, sometimes it gives off the illusion that said people might be kissing. I think now would be a good time to mention that Hisoka's vision never was really great to begin with. Speaking of Hisoka, he just happened to take in a sip of his drink before looking up.)  
  
Hisoka sputtered out his drink and quickly wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve. His eyes narrowed and his green eyes froze over. Cool as anything, Hisoka hops off of the stool, takes a few yen notes out of his wallet, pays the waiter and cooly walks over to their table.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as Tsuzuki see's him, he smiles warmly and waves energetically at him. Hisoka ignored this and taped Watari on the shoulder.  
  
Watari turns around to see large green eyes drilling into him.  
  
"Hisok-"  
  
Hisoka cut him off.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" Hisoka asked coldly.  
  
"What do y-"  
  
Releasing any remain self control, the sake took complete control of the shinogami and unleashed it's unrivaled powers multiply that with the hormones of a sixteen year old boy and jealousy and you get this. Small pale hands grasped around the long neck as Hisoka started strangling him furiously.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" he screeched shrilly. "He's mine!"  
  
Hisoka than grips the long blonde hair and gingerly grasps his chin and brings it all down in one swift motion. Than again and again with rythmic.  
  
"Hisoka, what are you doing?" Tsuzuki cried out alarmingly, trying to pry the thin but strong hands off of Watari.  
  
"You. Can't. Have. Him! You can't!" Hisoka declared, giving a vicious blow to the head with every word he spoke."  
  
Watari tried to reply but as his head was continally being smashed into the table it came out like this.  
  
"I" *bang* "don't" *bang* "want" *bang* "him"  
  
Hisoka gave him a violent push and Watari fell on the floor. Watari felt the best thing to do was run. As Watari ran, Hisoka wasn't quite finished yet. He reached for his plate and mustered up all his strength as he whipped the china at Watari. The scientist let out a yelp of pain, as the dish shattered with contact to his head. The blonde whimpered as he ran out of the restaurant, tenderly touching a hand to his bruised forehead.  
  
Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki and stared at him, desperate to fight back the tears of hurt. As Hisokaturned to go, Tsuzuki grabbed the tiny wrist. Hisoka refused to look up at his questioning eyes, but Tsuzuki would have none of that. He placed Hisoka's hand to his heart.  
  
"Your can read into people's hearts can't you? You can feel that their's nothing going on between Watari and I. You can see the feelings in my heart can't you?"  
  
Hisoka was stunned.  
  
"I-I never tried."  
  
"Try now Hisoka, go on," he said kindly pushing Hisoka's hand against his own chest.  
  
Hisoka allowed himself to focus his magic and concentrate on Tsuzuki's feelings, it felt nice. Tsuzuki was very warm and surprisingly soft. Finding what he needed, Hisoka turned away in embarassment, his cheeks flushed red and he refused to look him in the eye.  
  
He felt a hand guide him towards Watari's chair and looked up only to see his partner smiling back at him.  
  
"It would be a shame to waste such a nice dinner. Won't you have dinner with me Hisoka?"  
  
Staring into his own lap, Hisoka nodded.  
  
Tsuzuki was always good company. His ramblings relaxed him and allowed him to feel slightly better. Tsuzuki's mood was not even dampered as he noticed Hisoka was not tasting the delcious and free meal. He nudged Hisoka's foot from underneath the table. The younger shinigami looked up, startled.  
  
"Say ahhh," came the merry voice of his partner.   
  
Without warning a piece of shrimp was stuffed into his mouth. Hisoka grunted but swallowed the shirmp quickly. Only to have a dumpling, followed by tempura, followed by teriyaki chicken stuffed in, one after another.   
  
"Are you going to eat, or will I have to keep feeding you all night?" Tsuzuki chirped, trying to decide what else Hisoka might like.  
  
Hisoka smiled softly at his partner, his mood changing drastically from very embarassed to very coy.  
  
"Maybe," he said. "Maybe you should just keep feeding me ne?"  
  
Tsuzuki smiled cutely at him.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
*****  
  
Hisoka had forgotten his keys at the office and by the time the two of them got there it was surprisingly late. In the end, the both of them had fallen asleep on the sofa, Hisoka tucked away in Tsuzuki's arms.   
  
The next morning, Hisoka woke up to a warm body beside him.  
  
"Niuuhh... Where am I?"  
  
"Glad to see you up sleeping beauty."  
  
"Tsuzuki-kun?" Hisoka looked completely confused.  
  
"Oi Tsuzuki! What happened to your neck?" Hisoka ran his fingers lightly against the red marks now adorned to Tsuzuki's neck.  
  
He chortled softly. "What happened? You happened. Well after you stalked me and Watari all night, strangled him and broke a plate, we ate dinner came back here and well.." he trailed off. "I'll let you fill in the rest of the blanks." He wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Possessive little thing arn't you?"  
  
Hisoka shook his head. "Iie! I would never do anything such thing."   
  
'Although, I can't really remember what happened..'  
  
"Oh no.. the sake.. I didn't.." His face scrunched up in horror.  
  
"I take it you drank the sake I left for you? I don't understand.. there wasn't much alchohol in there.."  
  
"I drank the whole bottle.."  
  
"..Oh.. well, that might explain it. Although I did find out something interesting last night."  
  
"Oh and what was that."  
  
Tsuzuki tackled him and gave him a quick peck on the nose. "That you luuurvee me.."  
  
Blink.  
  
"Love me enough to stalk me and throw dishes at people. Did you know dish throwing is a very common sign of affection now a days?"  
  
"Baka, shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Nuuh un.. not so fast Soka-chan. I haven't gotten my revenge yet."  
  
"Revenge?"  
  
Tsuzuki gestured to his neck. "Don't think I won't get you back for this Soka-chan." He promptly bonked him on  
  
the nose, and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Just than, the door to the office opened and who should walk in but Watari. He froze as his eyes focused on  
  
Hisoka. Lets just say Watari was very adept at giving off high pitched, girlish screams.  
  
Hisoka blinked. "What's his problem?"  
  
Tsuzuki laughed and started on what would inevitably be Happy Hentai Time (Hickey's included)!  
  
Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
1. Tai is an OC I came up with just for the heck of it.  
  
2. This is actually a real incident, in the Devil's Trill part of the series. After Tsuzuki battled the devil, Watari feared that he may have left a mark on him, which would lead to the devil posessing him. So basically Watari tackled him and tugged at his shirt screaming "Take it off! Take it off!"  
  
3. Dom Perignom is a bottle of very expensive, alchohol-free strawberry champagne.Tsuzuki orders it sometime in the series for him and Hisoka. Take note that Hisoka doesn't handle alchohol very well. Thus leading to this story...  
  
4. This too happened in the series. On the boat Muraki wanted to *ahem* have relations with Tsuzuki so he challenged him to a game of poker. Tsuzuki lost but Hisoka told Muraki to pay for him. Muraki agreed but Tsuzuki started begging Hisoka to say him. Hisoka won with a royal flush (spades). Also 50 000 yen is about $625 Canadian.  
  
A/N: *wails* I know, I know Hisoka is a OOC but I dunno.. he's being influenced by the power of sake! Anyways hope you liked it.. I'm a bit surprised that I have this many notes but.. *shrug* I also apologize for any spelling errors and the crappy formatting, I'm revamping my computer so I did this whole story without spell check and on word pad no less. Sigh.. so good? bad? Delete? *nudges the review button* :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANDRA!  
  
~Introspective-Mortal 


End file.
